


Wii-Fit Sensual Lessons

by BlackAce70



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anon Male, Ball Sucking, Cock Worship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Training, Throat Bulge, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Wii Fit Trainer is known for running a well-respected gym, catered to training those looking to obtain a healthy body. However, behind closed doors is a different story. In which the lovely Exercise Instructor takes on a more... intimate approach in exercising with her more private members. Anonymous Commission
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Wii-Fit Sensual Lessons

“Ah hello, welcome to my studio!” 

From the moment the man had walked into the establishment. He was greeted by a warm and pleasant voice coming from the far end of the studio. Rising up from her yoga mat was a sole woman and likely owner of the featureless, yet surprisingly accommodating gym. Pure white in skin tone with silver eyes and grey hair that was tied into a low ponytail. Wearing a light blue tank top showing off the midriff of her abs and stomach, with the words ‘Wii Fit’ on it, along with a pair of black slim-fitting yoga pants. The would-be trainer smiled as she approached the man, meeting him halfway as she wiped the sweat off her brow with a towel. 

“I’m so happy to see a new face, are you by chance here to sign up.” At the sight of the man nodding, the porcelain-skinned woman beamed, “Wonderful, if you come with me this way, we can get you signed up and started in no time.” 

Guiding the man to the registration table, Wii Fit went through the standard sign up procedures. As well as answering any questions the man may have had for her, “Alright, almost done, now then please fill in what type of training you’re looking to do.” 

The man gave no reaction as he wrote down what he wanted to do with the lovely training. Looking down to see what the new potential member had jotted down, her silver eyes widened slightly as she uttered out a soft “Oh my…” 

**_SEXUAL TRAINING: PRIVATE SESSION_ **

The woman stood still in stunned silence for a few moments before looking back up at the man who wrote down his selection. However, instead of anger, shock, or disgust; she simply had a small sultry smile on her face. “I see, so you’re looking to apply for ‘that’ particular course, is it?” She giggled, as she submitted the form and payment from the newest member of her gym. 

“You must’ve heard from a fellow word of mouth about this. Very well, if you will follow me, we can get started right now if you would like.” Without another word, she started leading the man further back into the studio. As they walked, the man took notice of the extra sway in the woman’s hips, showing off a bit of an enticing jiggle of her asscheeks within those form-fitting pants. The pair disappeared farther into the gym studio, coming into a back room where the setup was much much different from the admittedly bland and featureless gym they had been inside prior. A more darkened area, dimly lit with a vibrant crimson background, as a huge mat that took up the majority of the room at the center. Soft music began to play in the background to serve as background ambiance to what was clearly a more sensual environment from the normalcy that was the Wii Fit Trainer’s regular gym session. 

One thing was certain though; if her reaction to your request had been proof enough of the rumors being true about these special ‘sessions’, then this room did. 

“Now then, before we begin I must warn you,” Wii Fit began, grabbing the man’s full undivided attention, “My Special Sexual Courses are not for the faint of heart. Though I start off slowly, they will become more rigorous, intense, and will test just how much skill and stamina your body really has.”

She grabbed your hand and led you to the mat, before dropping down to her knees, “That said, I have to see for myself whether I should allow you to partake in this class,” She rubbed against the man’s bulge, to which she noticed had grown quite large. A subtle twitch could be felt as her palm brushed against it, “Do not worry though; if you’re unable to properly meet the requirements, you will be fully refunded all your money back per my policy. So there is compensation to this, but regardless, let’s see what you’re working with-” 

**_SMACK!_ **

The rest of Wii Fit Trainer’s words died in her throat, silver eyes widening in shock at the immense heat weighing down on her. Half of her vision was obscured from looking up at the man due to the huge slab of meat that had flopped down on her. She couldn’t believe her eyes at what she was currently witnessing. A massive throbbing cock, which was likely at LEAST, 10 inches from what she could see, he may as very well be a lot larger when she moved away. Her eyes trailed along the many visible healthy veins that ran along the length of the shaft. Immensely thick, leading down to a pair of heavy-looking balls, that looked filled to the brim with thick, potent cum churning about inside. And dear lord, the scent, that powerful musky scent that wafted around this cock. It was enough to make the trainer’s head spin from how strong it struck all of her senses. 

“O-Oh my,” She gulped, her throat suddenly feeling dry all of a sudden. Which was a stark contrast to the dampness she could feel forming against her panties, “I have to say, you certainly are quite the healthy one down here. Such an impressive blood flow you have going on.” 

As she sang light praises to the man, she moved away and allowed her hands to gravitate towards the longer. Running her fingers gingerly along the twitching length as it was growing rapidly harder by the second. Showing off an even more impressive size than before. She forced down another heavy swallow, resisting the urge swelling up in her chest to immediately take this cock in her mouth. No matter how loud her body was screaming at her to do so at that moment. 

“Even so, a large phallus can only take one so far if they don’t have the proper stamina for it,” She stated, using her hand to stroke him off lightly, “Until I say so, I want you to hold back and keep yourself from cumming for a certain period of time. Think you can handle it?” 

Seeing the man give a soft nod, a smirk appeared on Wii Fit Trainer’s lips, “Alright then.” 

Leaning in, Wii Fit planted a soft kiss at the swollen tip of the member. Giggling cutely as she worked her way down, planting a series of various kisses along the length before reaching face to face with his musky balls. The smell only growing more intense as she pressed her nose against the twin cum tanks and took a huge whiff. Letting the scent cloud her mind before taking one of the man’s balls into her mouth. Her tongue happily swirling itself around, letting the salty taste of his sack coat the entirety of the wet muscle. A blissful hum leaving her as she stroked him off, her movements nice and slow, perfectly controlled with not a waste of energy on her part. Fitting for a skilled exercise instructor such as herself. 

Hearing a sharp hiss of pleasure pass through the man’s lips caused Wii Fit to form a small smile around the male’s genitals. The euphoric noise emboldening her to take things up a step further as she removed her newest’s member’s balls out of her mouth. “Now now, remember to breathe, pacing one’s breath is a good way to help regulate blood flow. In your case, it’ll help you last much longer for what you’re about to endure next.” 

Without warning, she took the tip of the male’s cock into her mouth. Bringing herself down nice and slowly until she engulfed every inch of the stud’s thick, rigid member down her tight throat. The lack of her gag reflex was undoubtedly a clear sign that she was a pro at this and was used to dealing with… ‘larger’ partners who signed up for this class. Looking up, she giggled and started bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue getting to work slurping and licking the underside of the gym goer’s cock. The taste of him more potent here than when she had helped herself to his balls, the damp spot within her panties grew much more profound to the point of showing itself visibly against her yoga pants. 

As she reached up to cup those magnificent heavy balls in her hand, her soft palm and slender digits gently caressing and massaging the spit covered sack around. Her older hand ventured deep into her yoga pants, snaking it into her panties and plunging two fingers into her well-soaked cunt. Pumping them nice and steadily to the rhythm of her bobbing, letting out a slew of moans to help emphasize the state of arousal she was currently in. Everything about this cock was magnificent; the immense girth, the amazing taste, the dominant aura it held with its mere presence alone. It far exceeded the normal cocks she had usually serviced during these private sessions. So far, this man was showing more than a little promise to her. 

Even then, she had found herself so enraptured with the cock in her mouth. She had not noticed a pair of strong hands nearing her head until it was too late.

Without a single word or any premise of a warning, the male had grabbed Wii Fit by her head. His fingers digging into her scalp, surprising her before pulling up slightly and then slamming her down to the base of his cock in one rough go. A muffled shriek of shock left the trainer as the man repeated the action again, and again. Forcing her throat to be stretched beyond its normal limitations, leaving the woman in a delirious state. Her mind quickly growing hazy, she looked up and was greeted by the sight of unabashed predatory lust dancing around in the man’s eyes, and that’s when it clicked. Having grown frustrated and fed up with the waiting, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Utilizing the lovely exercise trainer for his own shameless pleasure. Wii Fit’s hands, which had been preoccupied pleasuring herself and the man’s balls, now found themselves flat against the male’s muscular thighs. Unable to do more than keep herself steady as her throat was violated at the man’s leisure. 

And yet… even at the aggressive movements, even though she could barely breathe around the invading fuckstick slamming against the back of her throat. Both Wii Fit’s mind and body found itself enjoying being treated this was as opposed to the opposite. Unconsciously submitting itself to the pleasure as her body grew hotter and wet. Even now, her glare towards the man was light, lacking in any sort of ferocity or hate that she wanted to be exuding towards him. And it was something the man took note of as he plowed her mouth harder, his balls slapping roughly against her chalk-colored chin as he worked towards his climax. Before long, a loud grunt left the male as he came, burying Wii Fit into his crotch. Her soft lips kissing the very base of his member. 

The light glare melted into a cross-eyed expression as Wii Fit’s felt the man cum into her mouth. A hot deluge of salty male spunk gushing into her mouth like a firehose. So thick and creamy, it caused the woman to reach her own climax right then and there. The small damp spot on her yoga pants was now a complete mess as she completely drenched her own core with her pussy juice. Her entire body trembling, her legs quaking the entire time as she started swallowing, letting out audible gulps while taking in as much of his seed as she could before the man pulled her off and left the rest fly and hit her all over her face. The sounds of her heavy panting being the only thing filling the air alongside the gentle background music that was playing. 

“G-Goodness, you really are something,” She spoke, looking up at the man with a pleasant smile on her face despite the cum dripping onto her breasts, “I never been put through such an intense workout like that before. I was right in thinking you would show a lot of promise.”

Wii Fit rose up to her feet, a task easier said than done what with her legs feeling like jelly due to both the combination of her climax and squatting. Even then, she ignored it all as she looked at the man, having only one question for him. 

“So… when shall we begin our lesson?” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story be sure to check out some more of my works. And follow me on Twitter for the latest updates here: https://twitter.com/Ace70Black
> 
> Or if you wish to commission me. Contact me on my Discord: Blackace70#8153


End file.
